


I don't want to fall in Love

by Xiani_Moon



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Confused Robots, Crack Pairings, Lots of one-sided attraction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, silly fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiani_Moon/pseuds/Xiani_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if under the influence of a love spell various Decepticons ended up falling head over heel for the next best mech they see. <br/>Why is this happening? What or who is behind this? <br/>And most importandly: How do those Cons handle their new found feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illogical & Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I had the bright idea to challenge myself a little. I wrote down the names of a bunch of Decepticons and randomly put them together as pairings. Now I have a bunch of pairings I usually would not ship and definetly not write a fan fiction about, but my challenge is to do just that.   
> To make it all a little more fun and give it a context there actually is a reason why those cons fall in love all of a sudden, but I won't reveal that reason yet.   
> Character and additional tags will be added along the way.   
> The first two chapters will each feature two of my current four pairings.  
> I hope this turns out interesting and somewhat funny to read.

Illogical 1

It had been a regular day working his part for the Decepticons victory and spending the rest of his time on experiments of personal interest. A regular day indeed. At least until he noticed Thundercracker. 

Shockwave had been walking down the hallway of the Decepticon base, carrying a few datapads concering his current projects. He was on his way back to his laboratory after a meeting with Lord Megatron when the blue seeker walked past him.   
It was of course not the first time Shockwave had seen Thundercracker, by far it wasn't, the two of them had even had a few conversations in which the jet had proven to be far more intelligent than his fool of a brother Skywarp and a lot more mature than commander Starscream. But now after all these years Shockwave felt like he was really just noticing Thundercracker.  
The mech was a slender and light seeker, like his two trine mates, his color-scheme a dark blue with light touches of white, creating a beautiful contrast to his decepticon-typical red optics. The wings on his back looked so fragile and Shockwave knew they were usually rather sensitive.   
The gaze of his yellow optic followed the seeker down the hall. Had Thundercracker always been that amazingly elegante? Shockwave turned his head to watch him a little bit longer. Fascinating, Thundercracker was nothing short of absolutely fascinating....

Shockwave collided with something solid and ended up with his aft on the floor. He looked up at the wall he had just run into, to his right the corridor continued towards the laboratories, if he had not been so busy looking over his shoulder at that blue seeker he would not have forgotten that the corridor made a turn here.  
The datapads he had been carrying with him were now strewn about the hallway floor.   
Quickly he got back up on his pedes and collected his notes before making his way down the corridor, after shooting a last quick glance over his shoulder, hoping that Thundercracker had not seen him run into a wall like a complete idiot.

 

Love Song 1

To the Decepticon Justice Division Soundwave had always been both a rival and an idol, though how much of which depended strongly on what DJD member you were asking.  
Vos for his part had always had more admiration for Soundwave than the others. This was probably influenced by the way Soundwave treated his casseticon partners.  
Being a disposable had made Vos well aware of how most others handled mechs like him or those casseticons, but Soundwave was special. He took good care of all his little friends, because they actually were his friends and not some exchangable tools or weapons.  
Yes, Vos had always been rather fond of Soundwave, but this... 

This was different and new.   
Sure, he had not met Soundwave in quite a long time, not since the DJD had last been to Cybertron, but he had not expected that running into their Lord's trusted communications officer would leave him so stunned.   
All of a sudden he wished he was a casseticon just to be so beautifully close to Soundwave. He watched the mech from a distance and envied Ravage who got petted.  
Vos would have gladly cuddled up to Soundwave and have the mech stroke his small head until he was a happy, purring mess.  
But of course he could not do that, none of that.   
All the reaction he would get if he came seeking affection from the tall blue mech would likely be confusion and possibly something like irritation or even anger. Vos did not want that. He did not want to be an annoyance to the mech.  
No, he wanted Soundwaveto be nice to him. To give him what he gave those cassetticons and possibly a bit more than that.   
But how to gain that? That was the question he would have to focus on.   
How could he get what he wanted, what he wished for with all of his small, sinister spark?


	2. Turtle Love & Bitter-sweet

Turtle Love 1

The green dump truck transformed and Turtler looked over his shoulder when he heard the noise, he had been prepared to see another Decepticon, but what took form right there was nothing short of perfect.  
'Perfect' was not exactly a word that would usually be used to describe Long Haul. He was mainly green, with a little bit of purple and grey, just like all the Constructicons. Those were their team colors after all.  
His built fit his altmode and job perfectly, but was not exactly elegant. Boxy and a little bulky, but not very graceful.  
Nothing that would win a contest of beauty, especially not with all those sleek jet-types around.  
But in the Seacons own little world he had suddenly climbed the pedestal that read 'hottest guy I know'.

"Are you even listening?!"  
"Uh?" Turtler had lost himself in the perfection of the Constructicons frame and just now noticed that Long Haul had been talking to him.  
The mech sighed. "Scrapper send me to tell you that you've got a meeting to attend."  
"A... a meeting?"  
"Yes."  
"What kind of meeting?"  
"You would know if you had listened while I was explaining it the first time!" Long Haul was positively irritated, nontheless he explained it again.

It was a combiner meeting, all the teams were supposed to attend. Lord Megatron wanted them to improve their cross-team cooperation and end their pointless rivalries with each other for the benefit of the cause.  
Despite the fact that Turtlers gestalt mates were exchangable and he was the only sentient one among them he was still the leader of a combiner team and therefore supposed to attend that damned meeting.  
Alright, look on the bright side:  
He would have plenty of time to stare at Long Hauls perfect frame and maybe, just maybe he'd scrape together enough courage during the course of that meeting to try a casual conversation with the green beauty afterwards.

 

Bitter-sweet 1

A meeting.  
He hated meetings, but as leader of his own unit he sometimes had no choice but to attend one of those utterly boring gatherings.  
To make this one worse it was diffrent from the usual ones.  
He had to bring his whole team and if the other Terrorcons got bored and decided to make their own fun he would be the one suffering the consequences, if his unit for example decided to (playfully) attack members of other gestalts during a meeting to improve the co-operation between the various combiners.  
That would not only be a great annoyance but also highly emberassing.  
Not that he cared much what others thought of him, but he really didn't need Lord Megatron thinking he did not have his unit under control.  
Hun-Grrr had made them promise not to do anything stupid like that, but knowing his unit he did not have much faith in that promise.

He had been prepared for boring, but strangely enough he had ended up being way to hypnotized by a certain first combiner leader to be bored by what he said.  
Scrapper was currently leading the discussion. His voice sounded so nice and even though none of the words found there way into his processor Hun-Grrr was happy to listen to Scrapper.  
How had he never noticed how amazing Scrapper was?  
The mech was smart, creative, good-looking, well tempered and whatever he was talking about he certainly had a way with words.  
While his optics remained glued onto the constructicon his mind began to drift off.

Hun-Grrr had never before been interested into a mech this way. Usually others only really peaked his interest if they looked tasty and/or fun to kill.  
But with Scrapper it was quite different. He would never dare to eat Scrapper, not only because Megatron would certainly have all three of his heads for that, but also because it would mean that the Constructicon would be gone forever. And that just wasn't worth it.  
No, what Hun-Grrr wanted was to get close to Scrapper.  
But how was he supposed to convince that mech to spend time with him? Most people would never willingly be around him any longer than necessary.  
He and Scrapper had the same rank within the Decepticon cause, right? So no way he could pull the rank card and order him to do what he wanted.  
And they were both leaders of their respective gestalts, surely Scrapper wouldn't be intimidated by him.  
He would have to try and do what sounded impossible: somehow convince the mech to willingly spend more time with him.

Because if seeing his new person of interest remained limited to dull meetings like this he would go crazy for sure.  
Besides, if they saw each other so rarely how was Scrapper supposed to notice all the good things about Hun-Grrr and eventually fall for him?  
Which lead to a different question: What was there about a big two headed Terrorcon that a mech like Scrapper could possibly like?  
If Hun-Grrr was honest there were probably more reasons not to like him than anything else.  
He tried to piece together what Scrapper would likely currently think of him, but all that did was depress him; since Scrappers picture of him was almost certainly some variety of 'disgusting cannabalistic monster', which sadly sounded like an accurate description.


End file.
